


Summer Flings

by KissTheAshes



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Oneshot, Other implied sexual relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheAshes/pseuds/KissTheAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a few weeks, she would be gone, replaced with someone else who couldn't be tied down. Maybe he'd choose a man next time, he wasn't sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Flings

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a few headcanons I have about Koichi and decided to write it down.

The summer breeze filtered through the open window, the curtain lifting as the breeze caught in it. Two bodies were on the bed in the dark, wrapped around each other and the sheets. Gasps and moans filled the room as they moved together, caressed each other. A pink head was thrown back as he orgasmed, not even moaning her name. She gasped as she came, not moaning his.

 They laid together in the dark, caressing each other and kissing occasionally. They had only been going out for two days, had known each other for four. But they couldn't imagine anything different right then.

He pulled her closer and kissed her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled of the flowery perfume she'd put on earlier that day. He ran his large hands down her bare back, tracing her spine and shoulder blades. He kissed her neck again. He loved the silence between then, and how the cool night breeze would make her shiver so he had to hold her closer.

They laid there in silence, the only sounds those of their breath, occasional kisses, and late Tokyo traffic far below. He'd been dodging saying something all night, and finally had the courage to say it. "You understand that this is temporary, right? I'm not meant to be tied down," he said softly into her hair.

She lifted his head and caressed his cheek. She kissed him softly then gazed into his shining eyes in the dark. "I know.

Koichi let himself relax into a smile. In a few weeks, she would be gone, replaced with someone else who couldn't be tied down. Maybe he'd choose a man next time, he wasn't sure. He sat up in bed and took out his cigarettes, lighting one. She laid her head in his bare lap and he combed through her thick black hair as he smoked.

She was one out of many, but he would remember her. He loved her, just like he loved the others. They all had a piece of his heart, even years after a two-week fling. He'd had many and loved many, so how could he choose just one?


End file.
